severus snape
by Cassandra98
Summary: Severus snape was a hero that took the burden of a villain to protect the love of his life (lilly) child.


I've watch as you fall in love

to say i was jealous is truth.

i watch as you laugh with him and an arm around him.

I watch from afar with a sad smile.

Knowing you are happy is all i want.

You run to me with happy tears as you tell me the BIG news.

I look at you with love and realize all you see is a brother.

I walk you to class with my head down.

i want nothing more then to be the one to kiss you

hold you

protect you

confront you

To tell you that no matter what i will always love you

A friend you once was , i said one word and ruin it all

So i walk the path of darkness , away from you, you choose your path and i've chosen mine.

My heart grew more in anger with each day that your with him.

My heart grows more dark as you walk farther from me !

I turn to evil for comfort and found it all

A mark of darkness.

On that day of death i couldn't breath.

I found you among the dead.

Your once bright green eyes now dull

Your once beautiful smile ,

now frozen.

I hold you in my arms begging you to come back

saying sorry over.

Your child cry's out in the once quite night.

11 years it has been , i will never stop loving you.

A beautiful child has grown.

Eyes green like his mother once was, bright and full of life.

Though his beginning was bad his future holds love.

One letter sent his life away , to the school he discover his past and future

adventure and life lesson learn.

To the stone of life , he found death.

12 years old he is.

He discover a gift and found it is rear.

His friends and him discover a secret that was hidden in the school.

A secret room

A monster with deadly yellow eyes sharp poison teeth ,

many scared and many petrified.

He watch as the boy grows the eyes he once loved.

He promise he will always protect the boy with his life.

He traveled underground and fought the beast.

13 year old he is :

A secret held from him come to light.

A men wrongly convicted.

A man filled with hate.

one fear the moon

One filled with hate an vengeance

He found the truth and family.

He watch from afar ,

Protecting him in the dark.

Keeping his promise.

He played his cards.

Another year has pass and he's 14

My love , he has your eyes.

I try.

Much to tell !

He is much like you.

When I look at him I see you.

My love it has been awhile.

Trials and tests.

A game won by trials.

Intruder and darkness.

An old fo made new again.

Followers of darkness rejoice.

Past the dragons

Water and maze came a trail only one came out.

A death started it all.

My love its coming to an end a war for so long.

My part , I hope you can forgive me.

15 years it has been :

His eyes filled with despair.

A truth but hidden in a lie.

A toad creaks it's tongue , rap in lies and rules.

A snake think above all else , rules with fear and death.

A snake connected with a stag.

False vision , relate a death.

16 years old he is :

Sadness and glom.

A friend

Teacher

A leader he once was.

So much has happened in such a short time.

I have played for so long my love.

I have.

I don't want to continue this.

17 years old he's growing older but his eyes stayed the same.

My love I have done something horrible and he will not ever forgive me.

He know not of what happen but what is to come.

I have come and know what has happened, I have face many challenges my love.

I have played and now it's coming together the plan from the beginning.

18

My love, I am headmaster. I have tried to keep him away but no such luck. He no not of what I tried but only the lie.

My love he has your eyes.

I have grown tired and am ready but one last thing must be done.

The voice echo through each. Demanding only one.

A battle won the war beginning.

So much lost and in blood.

I look in his eyes seeing only you.

"You have your mother's eyes"

The boy look at the man he thought was evil for so long one last time.

Seeing the memories he new then what must be.

He walk but not alone.

His mother

Father

Godfather

And friend.

All with him to the end.

He closed his eyes and it was quite.

The war was won and all at peace.

19 years has past.

Ablus Severus Potter named after two of the greatest wizards.

A name none would forget.

Now you know the story , I have never wanted this. My life ended my story finally told. For my love I have died and for the child I protected. I portrayed as the bad guy , I may not be told as a hero but I have played my part and what is shall it is.


End file.
